


Che Razza di uomo sei?

by Yo_ya



Category: Romeo - Fandom, Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo e Giulietta - Ama e Cambia il Mondo, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, Rape, Trans Character, Trans mercutio
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 17:56:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15801666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yo_ya/pseuds/Yo_ya
Summary: Era un caldo pomeriggio estivo, a Verona.Benvolio, suo cugino Romeo e il loro amico Mercuzio oziavano all'ombra di un albero, chiacchierando e scherzando.Benvolio era seduto, con la schiena contro l'albero, Mercuzio giaceva sdraiato, appoggiando la testa in grembo al castano, che gli accarezzava i lunghi capelli dorati, mentre entrambi ascoltavano Romeo raccontare la sua ennesima esperienza amorosa, prendendolo in giro.Cullato dalle carezze, Mercuzio stava pigramente cedendo al sonno, quando avvertì Benvolio contrarre i muscoli sotto di sé, e sentì una voce ben nota pronunciare con tono mellifluo:-Montecchi, Della Scala!-





	Che Razza di uomo sei?

Era un caldo pomeriggio estivo, a Verona.  
Benvolio, suo cugino Romeo e il loro amico Mercuzio oziavano all'ombra di un albero, chiacchierando e scherzando.  
Benvolio era seduto, con la schiena contro l'albero, Mercuzio giaceva sdraiato, appoggiando la testa in grembo al castano, che gli accarezzava i lunghi capelli dorati, mentre entrambi ascoltavano Romeo raccontare la sua ennesima esperienza amorosa, prendendolo in giro.  
Cullato dalle carezze, Mercuzio stava pigramente cedendo al sonno, quando avvertì Benvolio contrarre i muscoli sotto di sé, e sentì una voce ben nota pronunciare con tono mellifluo:  
-Montecchi, Della Scala!-  
Romeo rimase in silenzio.  
-Tebaldo...- rispose Benvolio, cautamente.  
-Acchiappatopi!- esclamò Mercuzio, ghignando e senza muoversi dalla sua posizione.  
-Quale fortunata serie di eventi vi ha condotti qui, nel nostro territorio?-  
-Tebaldo, non vedo il tuo nome inciso su di una qualche targa, ergo questo non è affatto un territorio di vostra proprietà.- rispose a tono Romeo.  
-Ancora non capisci? Cerca solo pretesti per scontrarsi! Oh ma io sono disponibile e pronto!-  
fece Mercuzio, divertito, alzandosi in piedi e facendosi avanti, con i capelli biondi che ondeggiavano seguendo i suoi movimenti.  
Tebaldo stava preparando i pugni, Mercuzio lo imitò, voltandosi un istante a guardare gli amici; Benvolio gli lanciò uno sguardo terrorizzato e gli bastò seguirne i movimenti per capirne la motivazione.  
Non poteva voltarsi.  
Benvolio si avvicinò, piazzandosi tra i due contendenti.  
-Smettetela! Il principe ha proibito questi scontri tra le casate, tu poi Mercuzio, dovresti essere neutrale! Salute a te, Tebaldo, noi ce ne andiamo.-  
Mercuzio sbuffò, per poi voltarsi e allontanarsi rapidamente.  
Benvolio rimase ancora per un po' tra i due, aspettando che si allontanassero, per poi seguire l'amico, chiamando a sè anche il cugino.  
-Ma...cosa è successo?- chiese Romeo, confuso.  
-Qualcuno faccia suonare le campane, per una volta quella testa dura mi ha ascoltato.-  
Detto ciò, scattò in avanti per raggiungere l'altro che li precedeva.  
-Devi prestare più attenzione! Stavolta hai rischiato. - disse a bassa voce.  
-Lo so, grazie mille. -  
-Non voglio essere brusco, sono solo preoccupato per te.-  
-Lo so, davvero, e ti ringrazio per quello che fai ogni volta...solo che ogni tanto sembra che tutto possa essere normale, invece...è frustrante, ok? -  
-Ma di che confabulate, voi due? -  
-Parliamo di quanto tu sia lento e di come non mi batterai mai in una gara da qui a casa vostra!-  
-Ah sì? VIA! -  
-Ma dove correte?! -

Mentre i tre amici si allontanavano sghignazzando, Tebaldo Capuleti era rimasto all'ombra di quell'albero e aveva notato qualcosa:  
Una chiazza scura.  
Sembrava il punto in cui era sdraiato lo Scaligero.  
Interessante.  
 

Mercuzio era arrivato a casa sua, si era fatto un bagno, dopo la giornata afosa appena trascorsa, e Si era cambiato, indossando abiti puliti.  
Tuttavia, non era stanco e aveva ancora voglia di far danni.  
Uscì nuovamente, con l'intenzione di andare dai Montecchi e costringerli a seguirlo alla taverna, con l'unico risultato di trovare solo luci spente.  
Forse era troppo tardi per loro, ma per lui, la notte era ancora giovane.  
Decise di andare da solo.  
Appena entrato, le cameriere lo salutarono ammiccando, dal momento che era ben noto per il suo flirtare spudoratamente con letteralmente chiunque.  
Stava appunto bevendo e flirtando con una bella rossa, quando gli si palesò davanti nientepopodimeno che il Re dei Gatti; era lì già da un po', dal momento che aveva due boccali vuoti davanti a sé, ma il biondo lo aveva notato solo in quell'istante, impegnato com'era.  
Ghignò tra sé e sé, terminò con un sorso il proprio boccale e decise di salire al piano di sopra; si sarebbe divertito.  
Se conosceva almeno un po' i soliti avventori di quel tugurio, la serata non terminava senza passare per il piano di sopra, con una bella donna a scaldare il proprio letto.  
Avrebbe atteso.

Le sue aspettative non vennero deluse.  
Erano da poco suonate le 2, quando vide Tebaldo, preceduto dalla cameriera rossa di prima.  
Mercuzio le fece cenno, dal suo angolo, di andarsene e le passò dei soldi, che lei accettò di buon grado, tornando al piano di sotto.  
Tebaldo era già entrato in una stanza, ignaro di tutto; Mercuzio lo seguì.  
Ciò che non si aspettava era di trovarlo seduto in direzione della porta, con le luci accese.  
In due falcate, ampie per la sua bassa statura, gli fu addosso, bloccando la porta con la mano sestra.  
Mercuzio era abbastanza annebbiato, per via della birra, guardava Tebaldo con occhi sgranati e non capiva bene cosa stesse succedendo. Non era nei piani.  
-Della Scala, che bella sorpresa.-  
-Capuleti - rispose il biondo, con voce roca.  
-Io avevo già pagato quella donna. -  
-Beh, che peccato, pare che io l'abbia sfiancata e non abbia più le energie per servirti. -  
Con un rapido gesto, Tebaldo spostò la mano dalla porta ai capelli dell'altro, stringendo forte e causando in lui un gemito di sorpresa e dolore.  
-Eccitante- sussurrò Mercuzio, ghignando.  
Tebaldo lo strattonò per i capelli, costringendolo a spostarsi vicino al letto per poi spingerlo su di esso.  
-Vorrà dire che dovrò accontentarmi. -  
Mercuzio era a pancia sotto, Tebaldo lo teneva bloccato con il ginocchio sulla schiena.  
Per l'ennesima volta, gli tirò indietro la testa e lo trascinò in un bacio famelico, violento.  
Quando furono costretti a separarsi, per prendere aria, Mercuzio ridacchiò per provocarlo: -Non pensavo di farti questo effetto...- ricevendo un morso sul collo come risposta.  
Erano eccitati, che questo dipendesse dall'alcol o dalla tipica tensione sessuale tra loro due, poco importava.  
Questa volta fu Mercuzio, girandosi e alzandosi leggermente, a passare la lingua sulle labbra dell'altro per poi trascinarlo in un nuovo bacio, mentre Tebaldo continuava a tirargli i capelli, strappandogli mugolii poco virili.  
Con un movimento brusco, il Capuleti bloccò nuovamente lo Scaligero al letto, standogli a cavalcioni sul bacino. La camicia di questo si era spostata e intravedeva delle...bende?  
-Che cazzo hai là? -  
-Niente, un graffietto- rispose, alzando, per quanto poteva, il bacino, cercando sollievo in una qualche frizione con l'altro.  
-Tutte queste bende, per un graffietto?-  
-Che cazzo, Tebaldo, vuoi scoparmi o farmi il terzo grado? -  
-Girati.-  
Il biondo sorrise soddisfatto, tornando a stare sulla pancia.  
Tebaldo si calò le braghe, procedendo per toglierle all'altro.  
Tuttavia, nel farlo, notò delle bende macchiate di sangue.  
Adesso era tutto chiaro.  
-Che hai? Hai visto che il mio cazzo è più grosso e hai paura di sfigurare? -  
-Sei una donna! -  
Mercuzio, indispettito, si voltò di scatto a fronteggiarlo.  
-Rimangiatelo. Subito.-  
Per tutta risposta, Tebaldo gli strappò le bende sul petto, lasciandolo scoperto e rivelando così il suo seno femminile.  
-NO! - esclamò Mercuzio, ma era troppo tardi. Si portò le braccia al petto per coprirsi, tuttavia Tebaldo gli afferrò i polsi e lo costrinse e spostarle.  
-Lasciami. -  
-Ma come? Fino a un secondo fa mi stavi implorando di scoparti. -  
-Fino ad un minuto fa era un uomo che eri in procinto di scopare. Adesso stai guardando con lussuria questo corpo che non mi appartiene. -  
-Sei una donna, non potrai mai cambiarlo, quindi abituatici e inizia a farlo tacendo. - controbbatté Tebaldo, con cattiveria.  
-Scommetto che sei vergine... -  
-Tebaldo...non farlo...sanguino, non farlo. -  
-Stai zitta.- rispose, rude, tappandogli la bocca con una mano.  
Con una spinta, fu dentro di lui.  
Lo aveva violato, facendo sua quella parte del corpo che Mercuzio tanto rinnegava.  
Il biondo provò a ribellarsi ma Tebaldo rispondeva ad ogni gesto con uno schiaffo.  
Continuò a violarlo, finché le sue voglie non furono soddisfatte, incurante di Mercuzio che, sotto di lui, gemeva di dolore.  
Mercuzio si rese conto con terrore che Tebaldo stava per concludere.  
-Ti prego. Ti prego, fermati, non proseguire oltre, ti scongiuro! -  
Venne nuovamente schiaffeggiato e ignorato.  
Tebaldo si riversò in lui.  
-Sogni d'oro, puttanella.-

La mattina dopo, Benvolio andò a cercare Mercuzio, sapendo che probabilmente lo avrebbe trovato alla solita taverna.  
Fu lì che lo trovò, nella stanza indicata dalla cameriera dai capelli rossi; esposto, in lacrime, su di un lenzuolo macchiato.  
  
  
 

-No. No. Nonononono. Non può essere vero, capisci? Non DEVE essere vero. Non posso...-  
-Calmati, Mercuzio! Potrebbe anche essere una comune influenza...potrebbe...qualsiasi cosa! -  
-Non ci credi nemmeno tu, ma sentiti Benvolio! Sono 3 mesi che vomito. 3 mesi di ritardo. Non è mai stato così lungo l'intervallo tra una mestruazione e l'altra. CAZZO! -  
Mercuzio era completamente nel panico. Gesticolava animatamente e faceva avanti e indietro per la stanza, non trovando pace, passandosi spesso le mani tra i capelli e respirando affannosamente.  
-Dovresti farti visitare da un medico...-  
-Così che tutto quello che ho costruito in ANNI vada in fumo? Così che tutta Verona conosca la verità? Cazzo,io e Valentino ci siamo trasferiti qui per questo! -  
-Mercuzio, credimi, ti capisco ma...se davvero...cosa potresti fare se non farti aiutare?-  
-Non lo so...non lo so...ho paura...- concluse, in un sussurro.  
Benvolio sapeva che Mercuzio non voleva apparire debole, bisognoso di protezione, agli occhi delle persone; il fatto che avesse ammesso di essere spaventato gli strinse il cuore in una morsa, scatenando in lui un moto d'odio verso il mostro che aveva fatto una cosa tanto terribile al suo migliore amico. Se solo avesse saputo il suo nome, lo avrebbe ammazzato.  
Mercuzio non aveva voluto dirlo, Benvolio si era fatto un'idea ma non poteva accusare apertamente un nobile, senza prove.  
Il castano posò delicatamente la mano sulla spalla del biondo, come per sostenerlo.  
-Dovresti parlarne con tuo zio. -  
-Come faccio a dirgli che sono...che mi hanno...che non ho avuto la forza di difendermi. Come...come lo guardo negli occhi e gli dico che mi hanno stuprato? Come...come posso ammettere di essere una debole donnicciola? -  
-Tuo zio ti ha sempre sostenuto, non dirà mai niente di simile. Ma vorrà sapere chi è stato, per punirlo. -  
-E a quel punto dovrò solo sparire. Tutti sapranno la verità. Non voglio. -  
-Non puoi affrontare questa cosa da solo. Parla con lui, te ne prego, ti aiuterà! -  
-Sono un vigliacco. -  
-Verrò con te, se vuoi. -  
Mercuzio scattò in piedi, tenendo una mano sulla bocca e una sul ventre, e corse fino a raggiungere la bacinella dove ultimamente vomitava giornalmente.  
Quando ebbe finito di riversarvi il contenuto del suo stomaco, si voltò a guardare Benvolio, che dicambiava lo sguardo con aria preoccupata e annuì, accettando la sua offerta.

Il colloquio con il Principe era stato pesante.  
Mercuzio era stato costretto a rivivere il momento più terribile della sua vita, come se non lo stesse rivivendo già ogni volta che chiudeva gli occhi.  
Il Principe aveva disposto che Mercuzio fosse visitato immediatamente dal medico del palazzo.  
L'uomo conosceva Mercuzio sin da bambino, quindi sapeva come comportarsi con lui e, nonostante lo stesse esaminando per stabilire una eventuale gravidanza, si rivolse a lui sempre al maschile e di questo il ragazzo fu molto grato.  
Finita la visita, dopo un sospiro rassegnato, il medico confermò la gravidanza e si congedò, non dopo aver vietato a Mercuzio di indossare le bende, perché avrebbero potuto danneggiarlo se le avesse indossate troppo strette.  
Benvolio e il Principe erano rimasti fuori per concedere privacy al ragazzo.  
Vedendo uscire il medico, Benvolio chiese il permesso di entrare ma non ebbe nulla in risposta, se non singhiozzi disperati.  
Il Principe gli disse di tornare a casa e di dire al cugino che Mercuzio era molto malato, e di diffonderne la voce, per far sì che nessuno lo disturbasse.  
Rimasto solo, il Principe entrò nella stanza.  
Mercuzio era nell'angolo più remoto del suo letto, si stringeva le ginocchia al petto privo di bende e piangeva.  
In poche falcate lo zio fu accanto al nipote, coprendolo col mantello, come faceva quando era piccolo e voleva proteggerlo dalla malvagità del mondo.  
Questa volta non ci era riuscito.  
-Ascolta, Mercuzio.  
Sarà probabilmente la situazione più difficile che sarai chiamato ad affrontare...tuttavia, non sarai solo perché io, Valentino e Benvolio, per le sue possibilità, ti sosterremo.  
Non permetterò a questa situazione di farti del male più del dovuto.  
Il bambino verrà affidato alle balie e fatto passare per un mio figlio bastardo.  
Quando ti sarai ripreso, tornerai alla tua vita, farò di tutto perché questo accada il prima possibile.  
Io so che sei forte, supererai anche questa.  
Ce la farai. -  
Le parole del principe e il calore del suo mantello avevano fatto sì che Mercuzio si rilassasse e si addormentasse sulla sua spalla.

Il tempo passava.  
Benvolio faceva visita a Mercuzio, certe volte accompagnato dal cugino, ma in quelle occasioni si limitavano a parlare dal balcone, senza che il biondo si facesse vedere, alimentando la farsa della malattia contagiosa.  
Ridevano e scherzavano come se nulla fosse, con l'unica differenza che non potevano vedersi.  
Nonostante tutto, Mercuzio cercava di essere felice.  
Lo zio e il fratello gli erano sempre vicini e raramente veniva lasciato solo, così che non avesse troppo tempo per rimuginare e sentirsi sbagliato.  
Perché così si sentiva.  
Lui era un uomo ed era gravido.  
Due cose che naturalmente si escludono.  
Sbagliato.

Benvolio quel pomeriggio era andato a trovarlo.  
Mercuzio era a letto, il cuscino appoggiato sul petto così da coprire le sue forme e il pancione, ormai impossibile da nascondere.  
Chiacchieravano come al solito, scherzavano, quando a un tratto Mercuzio si interruppe nel bel mezzo di una frase per una fitta di dolore tremendo.  
Non era come un normale calcio del bambino, era mille volte peggio.  
-Che male! Che cazzo fai lì dentro? Santo...!-  
Lasciò la presa sul cuscino, che cadde a terra.  
-Che cazzo succede?-  
Benvolio lo guardava, terrorizzato.  
-Cos'hai Mercuzio? Era un calcio? -  
-È...diverso...Cristo! -  
-...ti si sono rotte le acque. -  
-Che cazzo dici? Manca un mese ancora! -  
\- Chiamo qualcuno! -  
-Non lasciarmi da solo! Cristo... DIO! -  
Mercuzio respirava affannosamente, non capiva cosa stesse succedendo, provava dolore ed era rimasto solo.  
Prima di quanto si aspettasse, Benvolio fu al suo fianco.  
-Tuo zio e l'ostetrica stanno arrivando, resisti!-  
-Non è possibile, no, non voglio...-  
-Finirà presto, te lo prometto!-

Il travaglio durò sei ore.  
Sei ore di agonizzante attesa, per Benvolio e il Principe, costretti a rimanere fuori, e per il povero ragazzo intento a partorire.

-Non ce la faccio! Non voglio! Non ce la posso fare!-  
Erano alcune delle frasi che arrivavano alle loro orecchie, accompagnate da singhiozzi, appesantendo i loro animi.  
Allo scoccare della sesta ora, un pianto di neonato.  
Presto, le donne uscirono, una con un fagotto piangente tra le braccia, probabilmente per lavarlo e coprirlo.  
-È una bellissima bambina! -

Benvolio fu subito dentro la stanza, al capezzale del migliore amico.  
-È finita, amico mio. Ce l'hai fatta, sei stato fortissimo! -  
Mercuzio gli fece un sorriso stanco, tirato, per poi crollare addormentato, dopo avergli dato del Bugiardo.  
Benvolio gli spostò i capelli dal viso, gli asciugò il sudore e lo lasciò riposare.

Al suo risveglio il Principe era seduto accanto a lui, un fagotto tra le braccia.  
Mercuzio cercò di muoversi e provò una forte fitta di dolore diffuso in tutto il corpo.  
Era ancora un po' confuso e parecchio stanco.  
-C...Cosa...?-  
-Mercuzio...-  
Dallo sguardo contrito che il Principe gli stava lanciando, il cervello del ragazzo elaborò una teoria, che non gli piaceva affatto.  
-Non se ne parla, porta via quella  **cos** a. Non voglio neanche vederlo. Portalo via! -  
-Mercuzio, ascoltami, ti supplico. La tua balia ormai è vecchia, l'intenzione era di affidarla a lei, ma non ha più la possibilità di allattare...-  
-Non puoi...non puoi chiedermi questo. - sussurrò il biondo, sull'orlo del pianto.  
-È terribile per te, non te lo avrei mai chiesto, ma la bambina morirà se non...-  
Mercuzio chiuse gli occhi, due lacrime silenziose gli solcarono le guance.  
-...fai un ultimo sforzo.- terminò la frase, tendendo verso il biondo la piccola, infagottata e con gli occhi ancora chiusi.  
Mercuzio aprì gli occhi, si prese dei lunghi istanti per guardare il corpicino.  
Quell'essere era uscito da lui.  
Ora doveva allattarlo.  
Lui, un uomo.  
Innaturale.  
Spostò i suoi occhi gonfi sul viso dello zio, addolorato per ciò che lo stava spingendo a fare.  
Annuì, accettò.  
Aveva sacrificato la sua esistenza per far nascere quell'esserino, non lo avrebbe fatto morire adesso.  
Si fece aiutare per mettersi a sedere, non senza sforzo.  
Il fagotto gli fu poggiato in grembo, delicatamente.  
Mercuzio lo prese e, con una certa difficoltà, lo portò al seno.  
Immediatamente la creatura iniziò a poppare, affamata.  
Mercuzio la guardava stralunato, era tutto così strano e sbagliato.  
-Hai...hai detto che è una bambina? -  
Lo zio annuì.  
Quando la piccola fu sazia, Mercuzio la restituì all'uomo.  
In quel momento lei aprì gli occhietti.  
Due pozze azzurre.  
Le stesse che lo avevano guardato con odio, con lussuria, con cattiveria.  
-No! - esclamò, iniziando ad ansimare affannosamente, terrorizzato.  
-Che c'è? Che ti succede? - chiese il Principe, preoccupato.  
-Oddio...ha...ha i  _suo_ i occhi...portala via. Portala via!-  
Il povero ragazzo era fuori di sé.  
Si sdraiò in posizione fetale, ricominciando a piangere.  
Il Principe lasciò la stanza.

"Buon Mercuzio...com'è stata crudele la vita con te..."  
Benvolio aveva dato il cambio al Principe, per vegliare il giovane.  
Gli piangeva il cuore, a pensare ciò che quella povera anima aveva sopportato e avrebbe ancora dovuto sopportare.  
Così ingiusto.  
-Si prende gioco di me- disse Mercuzio, appena in un sussuro.  
-Come dici? -  
-Mab...il destino...Dio...chi preferisci...si prende gioco di me.  
Mi ha fatto uomo chiudendomi in una gabbia dalle forme femminili.  
Mi ha fatto sodomita.  
Mi ha fatto debole.  
Mi ha fatto sbagliato.  
Mi ha creato con degli errori e adesso ne fa pagare a me le conseguenze. -  
Mentre parlava, guardava fisso il soffitto.  
Voltò lo sguardo per incrociare quello di Benvolio.  
Occhi azzurri.  
Così buoni, gentili, belli, caldi.  
-Quegli occhi...così simili ma...così diversi.-  
-Tuo zio mi ha detto che...lei ha gli occhi di colui che...-  
-Di Tebaldo.-  
-Allora è stato davvero lui.-  
-Prevedibile, no?-  
Per un po' cadde il silenzio.  
-Lui...si è preso ciò che nessuno avrebbe dovuto. Io...se mai avessi voluto...sarebbe dovuto essere qualcuno per cui dare la vita. Io ho sempre ripudiato quella parte di me perché non corrisponde a ciò che sono. Ma...ho sempre pensato che avrei fatto un'eccezione se avessi incontrato...se me l'avesse chiesto... Se...per amore...l'avrei fatto. Non guardarmi in quel modo, sono uno stronzo ma sono anche un romantico senza speranze. E adesso sono rotto. Rovinato. Dentro e fuori.  
Chi accetterà mai una bambola rotta?-  
-Mercuzio, cosa vai farneticando? -  
-Tu sei così buono...con me, con tutti, non mi hai mai giudicato.-  
-Non c'è nulla da giudicare, sei la persona migliore che io conosca...ma tu scotti! Hai la febbre! -  
Con uno sforzo, Mercuzio afferrò la camicia di Benvolio, lo tirò a sé e lo baciò - Mille e mille volte avrei preferito che fossi stato tu a chiedermelo-, per poi ricadere sul suo letto.  
-Ma io non te lo avrei mai chiesto...se ami una persona come puoi chiederle di negare il proprio essere? -  
Mercuzio si era già addormentato.  
Benvolio gli pose delle bende bagnate sulla fronte, così da far abbassare la febbre, e gli rimase vicino.  
Quando il Principe entrò nella stanza li vide addormentati entrambi, Benvolio appoggiato al cuscino dell'altro.

-È stata la febbre, deliravo, non è successo nulla,ok?-  
-Ok...-

Lentamente, Mercuzio si rimetteva in sesto.  
Continuava ad allattare la piccola quando ce n'era bisogno, ma aveva ricominciato ad uscire.  
Non l'avrebbe data vinta a Tebaldo più del dovuto.  
La bimba era stata chiamata Dafne ed ogni giorno diventava più bella.  
Nonostante odiasse il momento giornaliero della poppata, per le sensazioni sgradevoli che gli provocava, Mercuzio aveva iniziato ad abituarsi al contatto con la piccola, fino a trovarlo piacevole.  
I suoi occhi erano una consapevolezza tremenda, ma lei era così pura, innocente, bella...un fagotto di gioia.  
Concentrato sui suoi dolci sorrisetti, Mercuzio quasi dimenticava si starla allattando al seno.  
Aveva iniziato a portarla con sé, qualche volta che usciva e a mostrare a tutti la sua "bellissima cuginetta".  
Benvolio e Romeo erano entusiasti, facevano di tutto per farla sorridere e ridacchiare nel suo modo così dolce.  
Mercuzio era intimamente commosso del fatto che da un gesto tanto orrendo fosse nata una delle cose più belle in assoluto.  
Era con Benvolio, scherzava con lui e cullava Dafne, quando arrivò Tebaldo.  
-Che la pace sia con voi! -  
Benvolio avvertì Mercuzio irrigidirsi e iniziare a tremare, stringendo istintivamente a sé la piccola.  
Lo guardò con astio.  
-Tebaldo. -  
-Ma guarda un po' chi ha messo di nuovo piede in città. Puttanella. Giochi alle bambole finalmente? -  
Benvolio non ci vide più.  
Con uno scatto d'ira lo spinse contro un muro, tenendoli la gola.  
-Giuro, che se dici un'altra parola di quel tipo ti ammazzo.-  
Era assurdo vedere Benvolio in quello stato.  
La piccola iniziò a piangere.  
Lo sguardo di Tebaldo passò da Benvolio, alla bimba dai capelli dorati tra le braccia di Mercuzio, al biondo stesso che la cullava.  
I suoi chiarissimi occhi manifestavano confusione.  
-Che cazzo significa? -  
-È mia cugina, nulla che ti possa interessare.-  
-10 mesi...-  
-Benvolio, andiamo-  
-Tu sei scomparsa dalla circolazione per 10 mesi...-  
Mercuzio sentì come una coltellata al cuore per essere stato chiamato al femminile.  
-Ero malato. -  
-Ti sei ammalato dopo il nostro piacevole incontro? -  
-Tebaldo, ti avverto. - intervenne Benvolio.  
-Gemeva come una puttana, mentre la violavo. - riprese Tebaldo.  
Con un pugno, il castano mandò il più basso al tappeto, rompendogli il naso.  
-Andiamo via, Benvolio! -  
-Difendi la fidanzatina? Eh, Montecchi? L'hai scopata anche tu? Scommetto che quella è tua figlia-  
Impulsivamente, Mercuzio gli tirò un calcio allo stomaco.  
-Lurido stronzo! Io sono più uomo di quanto tu potrai mai essere! Che razza di uomo è uno stupratore come te? Vigliacco. Io ti ho letteralmente offerto il culo, ma tu non ti sei accontentato, bastardo infame, perché sei un mostro.  
Stronzo. E adesso per colpa tua...lurido bastardo. Cazzo, stacci lontano! -  
Mercuzio stava rasentando l'isteria e Benvolio temeva potesse sentirsi male, quindi decise di riportare lui e la bambina a palazzo.

-Sono rovinato. Mi ha usato e gettato via, come una bambola rotta. Non ho più utilità -  
-Cazzo, ma ti senti quando parli? - chiese Benvolio, scuotendolo.  
-Vorresti dirmi che non è così? Il vecchio Mercuzio è morto, quando è nata quella bambina. Sono un uomo a metà...-  
-Sei un uomo, punto. Sei il mio migliore amico, il migliore amico di mio cugino, l'uomo più desiderato di Verona! -  
-Il solo pensiero di qualcuno che mi tocca...il solo pensiero...- il povero ragazzo aveva ripreso a tremare.  
-Ma è normale, amico mio, questo è qualcosa che con il tempo supererai...-  
-Tebaldo non starà zitto. Tebaldo racconterà a tutti di avermi fatto quel che ha fatto. La mia vita è finita. -  
-Perché avrebbe dovuto aspettare così tanto? Non lo ha ancora fatto. -  
-Non lo so ma... -  
-La tua vita ricomincia da qui. Migliorerà, migliorerai. Ci vorrà del tempo. -  
-Devo dar da mangiare a Dafne. -  
-Esco, allora. - fece per andarsene.  
-No, resta- rispose il biondo, prendendolo per il polso.  
-Non mi sento a disagio con te e... E lei è dolcissima quando mangia-  
-Se ne sei sicuro...-  
Mentre la piccola si nutriva, Benvolio guardava quel quadro con dolcezza.  
Mercuzio era un bravo padre, appena la teneva in braccio si illuminava.  
Era maturato moltissimo, a causa di quella circostanza.  
-Se solo fosse stata figlia tua...-  
-Io non ti avrei mai fatto fare una cosa del genere, non ti avrei mai spinto a...-  
-Lo so. -  
-Perché se ami qualcuno non gli fai del male. -  
-È una dichiarazione? -  
-Ti infastidirebbe se lo fosse? -  
-Ti amo. -  
Dopo un istante di sorpresa, Benvolio si aprì in un ampio sorriso che sfociò in una risata gioiosa, sporgendosi automaticamente verso l'altro sul letto.  
Rendendosi conto del gesto, non volendo essere affrettato, si fermò, guardò il biondo negli occhi e chiese il permesso, che gli fu accordato.  
Si baciarono.  
Un leggero sfiorarsi di labbra  
Si sorrisero.  
Nonostante tutto, Mercuzio era felice.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

-Dai, Dafne! "pa-pà" non è difficile! Io sono il papà affascinante che ti da la "pap-pa". "pa-pà" ti da la "pap-pa"! -  
-Pappa-  
-Ma che davvero? Benvolio! La sua prima parola è stata "pappa"-  
-Buongustaia!-  
  



End file.
